The truth comes out
by Ro 'FlyinBootay
Summary: Ok so i wrote this and was hoping that some people would like... what if rose found a baby at the badica house in fb? what if it had to do with her past? what happens now? Also RATED M FOR A REASON! please R/R! I'm desperate for something with this story!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

RPOV

I had just learnt that I was taking my qualifier today and that Lissa's pills might not really be working as well as they used too. Great my life just keeps getting worse every day. Dimitri and I had been on the road for 5 hours now and we had finally arrived. "Dimitri something's wrong" I stated looking at the house.

"Stay in the car" he said climbing out. I watched him enter and then counted to 10 before following him. I knew better than to go in the same way he did, so I went around to the back of the house finding a stake in the ground along the way. When I entered the first thing I noticed was a soft whimpering coming from in the walls. I followed along until I found the latch that opened up the hidden door. In the cubby was my baby girl Raechelle Ann Hathaway.

"Hey baby girl" I whispered "Where's James?"

"Roza?" I heard from behind me "Do you know this child?"

"She's not a child; she's only 8 months old"

"How do you know?"

"I will tell you later" I said turning around and finding James lying behind me "Oh James you will be missed"

"Roza you won't be able to hide from the truth"

"I'm not! It's just hard to tell someone once let alone having to tell multiple people!"

"Fine go wait out in the car" he said running his hands through his hair frustrated and I left with Raechelle.

Once the veritable SWAT team showed up and did what they were supposed to and I grabbed some stuff for Rae, we went home. "We are going straight to Kirova and you're going to be telling this secret. Vasilisa will already be there"

"Stop acting like I'm not going to tell you because you will find out it's just something that a normal human couldn't handle on their own much less a Damphir who was on the run with a moroi princess!" I screamed at him in reply.

We got back and to Kirova's offices faster than it had taken us to get there, but that was only because Dimitri speeded. Lissa's first reaction was to hug me, but she stopped once she saw Raechelle in my arms. "Where did you find her? James said he was taking her away until we graduated" she whispered to me.

"I know but he saved her by sacrificing himself to Striogi"

"Well they tried getting me to tell them before you showed up, but I didn't"

"Stop whispering and sit" Kirova ordered and we did "Now how do you two know James Badica and Raechelle Ann H Badica?"

"Because she is mine and Badica isn't actually part of her name just a cover" I whispered

"Why?" Kirova was now completely confused.

"I can tell you the whole story, but you need to be quiet"

"Alright" she agreed and so did Dimitri, Alberta, Stan (shit!), and Lissa (who only knew the basics). I began **(a/n It's in flashback form and I had help writing this! Don't kill me kill the person who did this to her!)**

Flashback

I was walking back from the store and was cutting through an alley that connected with Lissa and I's new house, but 2 guardians came up to me and held me against a wall. "Stop struggling" one whispered in my ear, while the other just held me. Then a moroi walked up and said "If it isn't the one and only Rosemarie Hathaway"

"Go away" I spit at him.

"Nope I think I am going to enjoy this" he said unbuttoning my jeans and pulling them down along with my underwear.

"Stop" I began to scream and struggle some more, but he just slammed his dick into my vagina and kissed me shoving his tongue down my throat. I started to cry and beg, but the more noise I made just made it worse, so I stopped trying to fight him and let him rape me.

When he was done he told his guardians to have some fun and they did. After a good hour or so with them they finally let me fall to the ground and left. I laid there thinking that I had to get back to Lissa, but when I moved I fell back down sobbing even more from the pain. James showed up with his guardians and he helped me even after I tried to hit him. "Hey are you okay?" he asked me once he had helped me back into my clothes.

"N-no" I told him

"Do you need help getting to a moroi or damphir hospital?"

"No I can't" I told him.

"Oh right you're on the run aren't you?"

"Yes, but I need to get back to Lissa"

"Want help getting there?"

"Please"

"Of course" he said helping me stand up and letting me lean on him "Where do you live?"

"Right over there" I told him and we walked over there or well he walked the whole way and I had to be carried by one of his guardians.

END Flashback

"Rose?" Lissa was the first to speak.

"I need to bring her to the nursery" I whispered before walking out.

LPOV

Rose was hurting and I couldn't help her. "Why didn't she or you for that matter tell anyone when you first came back?" Kirova demanded.

"Because the night you guys took us back was the night Rose handed Rae off to James"

"She said James and his guardians saved her where were you?"

"I was at home, Rose never took me out at night then when we found out Rose was pregnant James made us promise him something."

"Which was?"

"That once Rae turned 6 months old we would hand Rae off to him and return to the academy the next day and once we graduated Rose would get Rae back"

"She loves that child" Stan commented.

"Yes she does"

"You may go princess Dragomir"

"Thank you Headmistress" I said leaving.

RPOV

I dropped Rae off at the nursery and ran back to my dorm room where I finally cried.

DPOV

The next day…

Rose was over a half hour late and when she finally did turn up she had tears running down her face. "Roza?"

"Don't talk to me about it"

"Rose are you okay?"

"I'm fine just had a rough night's sleep"

"You do realize it helps to talk about it"

"I'm sorry, but you're not the one who went through that first hand and then had to relive it last night! All the nightmares had finally gone away, but now they're back because of you people" she screamed; then taking a deep breath she said "I'm going to go check on Rae" and stormed out.

RPOV

I walked into the nursery and heard a scream that I would know anywhere "Oh baby Rae of sunshine what is wrong?" I said taking her from the matron on duty.

"She's quiet" the matron told me when I took Rae.

"Yea she isn't a very good baby around new people"

"But aren't you new to her?"

"God no James, Lissa, and I were there from the time I conceived her until well forever I guess."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

RPOV

"Oh ok then" the matron said before walking away and returning with a bottle "While you're here could you feed her?"

"Of course" I chirped

20 minutes later…

"Could've told someone" I heard someone say and looked up to find my mom leaning against the doorway.

"Not really was just too much to handle then and even worse after I had to give Rae to James."

"Still we would've helped" she said kneeling in front of me "you could still talk about it"

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because I can't!" I whisper-screamed because Rae was asleep "I have to go I've already missed first and am late for second" I said standing up.

"Let me hold her then" my mother said shocking me.

"Ok" I said handing her over and running to Theory for my first encounter with Stan since last night.

SPOV

When Rose walked in I said "Hathaway your late!"

"Sorry Alto but Rae needed food and company" she said sitting down. I felt bad, but I couldn't show favoritism.

"You have a detention…" I sighed

"Ok"

"Now as I was saying before…"

RPOV

I zoned out for most of class just thinking about Rae and how much she was probably missing me right now, but I couldn't just stay with her all day and night I needed to graduate first.


End file.
